<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Most Difficult Case Yet by RobinVenetiaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625442">The Most Difficult Case Yet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinVenetiaa/pseuds/RobinVenetiaa'>RobinVenetiaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Teddy Bears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinVenetiaa/pseuds/RobinVenetiaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Cormoran face their most challenging case yet... reuniting a lost teddy bear with it's owner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott &amp; Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Most Difficult Case Yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was born in the discord and I blame them and thank them in equal amounts for this silliness. And Rouyn for the fantastic image. Oh and all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>(Amazing image by <a href="https://rouyn.tumblr.com/">Rouyn</a>)</em>
</p><p>Robin and Cormoran walk hand in hand, heading home to his tiny flat on Denmark street after a delicious curry dinner. He’s smiling down at her and she swings their linked hands. </p><p>This was going well. This new thing between them.</p><p>In fact, the last two months are probably two of the best months of his life. He’s about to tell her just that when she stops abruptly, tugging on his arm to get him to look.</p><p>“What’s that?” Robin looks to a dirty pile of fluff on the sidewalk.</p><p>“It’s just some rubbish.” He tries to pull her along, eager to get her home.</p><p>She ignores his protests and crouches to get a closer look. It’s dirty and soaked from the rain earlier but she carefully picks it up between her pointer finger and thumb.</p><p>“It’s a teddy bear.”</p><p>“A gross, dirty teddy bear. Come on.” But she shakes it out and stands back up.</p><p>“It’s a one-legged teddy bear!” She holds it out to show him, a delighted smile on her face.</p><p>He tries to hold it in but he can’t help but chuckle at the ironic discovery.</p><p>“We can’t just leave it. Some poor child is probably missing it.”</p><p>“Robin, it’s covered in dirt and only has one leg.” She opens her mouth but he can already hear the joke she’s about to make and holds up a hand.</p><p>“Don’t.” She pouts but points to where the missing limb should be.</p><p>“The leg hole is sewn up so whoever it belongs to cares about it.”</p><p>“How the bloody hell are we ever gonna find who it belongs to?” He counters despite knowing its a lost cause.</p><p>“We’re detectives. I think we can figure it out.”</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Cormoran sips his beer as he watches Robin carefully clean the dirt and grime from her new friend in the sink.</p><p>“We’ll get him all cleaned up and take some pictures. Maybe we could put up some posters around where we found him.” </p><p>“We’re still not even sure he wasn’t rubbish. He’s pretty beat up.”</p><p>Robin opens her mouth to make another quip about the comparisons between her boyfriend and her new bear friend but stops herself.</p><p>“You don’t go to the trouble of sewing up toys you don’t care about. He’s got stitches in other spots too. He’s a very loved bear.” This time, she looks pointedly at Cormoran.  </p><p>He lets out a sigh but it’s mostly to cover the grin that wants to make itself known to her.</p><p>“There. He cleans up rather nicely. Don’t you think?” She holds up the damp but remarkably improved looking bear.</p><p>It had definitely seen better days but it has its charm. The bear was a warm brown and not nearly the blackened mess he assumed it was when she found it.</p><p>“I’ll let it dry overnight then take some photos tomorrow. He needs to be reunited with his owner.” She puts it by the radiator and heads toward the bed with Cormoran following after her.</p><p>“You’re very kind.” He says sincerely as they crawl under the covers.</p><p>Robin shrugs. “If I had lost my favourite toy as a child, I’d be devastated.”</p><p>He can imagine it.</p><p>A tiny, golden haired little girl in tears as she misses her bear, hoping someone finds it and gets it back to her.</p><p>“We’ll get him home.” He promises before he kisses Robin goodnight.</p><p>——————</p><p>Robin had woken up early to print off flyers and hang them around the neighbourhood before she began work for the day.</p><p>“Any calls about the bear?” Robin enthusiastically asks Pat as she comes back in from her meeting with a new client.</p><p>“A couple.” Pat responds hesitantly and Robin’s face drops. She had always assumed prank calls might come in.</p><p>“Any serious calls about the bear?” She tries again.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“‘S’okay. I’ll figure it out.” Robin refuses to give up so easily and heads into her office to do some research.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Robin’s tapping away frantically on her phone when Cormoran walks in from tailing Red Neck all morning.</p><p>“What’s going on?” He asks as he plops down onto his chair and rolls closer to her.</p><p>“Hmmm…” She barely noticed him come back in and it's only when he’s peeking over her shoulder that she responds. “Oh, I made a twitter for the bear.”</p><p>He chuckles, wondering what she was up to now. “I wasn’t aware it had opposable thumbs to type.” </p><p>“I’d seen something like this before. Someone posts about a lost toy and asks people to spread the word. Hopefully, it goes viral and the owner can get in touch.” She explains her plan and even he has to agree it seems like a good one if they can get enough eyes on it.</p><p>“How many people have seen it?”</p><p>“It’s got 6 likes and 3 retweets.” She groans as she checks the status of the tweet she sent out.</p><p>“Hey, doesn’t Al have a twitter?” She’s flipping quickly through her phone. “He does! Sixty thousand followers!”</p><p>Robin looks at Strike, her gorgeous blue eyes shining brightly at him. “Would you mind if I asked him to do us a favor?”</p><p>“Not at all. I’m sure he’d help.” As if he’d tell her no.</p><p>————-</p><p>“Mr. Strike, The Mirror is on the line asking for a quote.” Pat tells him from the doorway of his office.</p><p>“A quote for what?” They don’t have any high profile cases at the moment.</p><p>Pat points to the place of honour on Robin’s desk. “The bear.”</p><p>“The bear?” He asks, incredulous but only gets a unbothered shrug from Pat.</p><p>“This is Robin’s case.” It wasn’t that he was opposed to what Robin was doing. He loved how caring and thoughtful she was but she was the one who put the effort in. He didn’t want to steal her spotlight.</p><p>“She’s on surveillance and can’t talk. They said if you want the story put out they need a quote now. Slow news day, I guess.” </p><p>He sighs, rolling his neck before accepting the inevitable. “Send it through.”</p><p>———</p><p>
  <em> One-legged Detective Tries to Find Home of One-legged Bear </em>
</p><p>Cormoran rolls his eyes as Robin shows him the story in the paper. It took up a surprisingly large section of the 4th page right next to story about the potential of a looming financial crisis.</p><p>“I like your quote.” She says as she drops the paper on his desk for him to read.</p><p>
  <em> Infamous London detective, Cormoran Strike, has a new case and hopes you, our dear readers, can help him solve it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Reuniting the bear with his beloved owner is one of the most important cases we’ve ever taken on. He misses his family just as much as his family misses him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When asked how the case landed on his desk, Detective Strike made it clear that his partner at the agency, Miss Robin Ellacott, was the one who deserves the credit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She spotted the bear and kindly offered it her help, no questions asked. She just wants a happy ending for everyone involved.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If you are the bears owner or believe you have information that can help, please contact… </em>
</p><p>Cormoran shoves the paper aside, thankful that the bored sounding reporter listened to his threat of what would happen if Robin wasn’t given her credit.</p><p>“I guess all we can do now is wait.” </p><p>---------</p><p>The next day the office was buzzing with phone calls, deliveries and interview requests. They even had some reporters waiting outside like they did for their high profile cases.</p><p>After the article appeared in the paper, it spread like wildfire. Other papers picked up the story and there were hundreds of thousands of retweets on twitter. It was even trending in other countries.</p><p>They had even received some deliveries both for themselves and the bear. Tiny outfits and accessories for the bear and gift baskets full of snacks for them, thanking them for taking on the job.</p><p>“If I had known we’d get all this free food, I would have agreed way sooner. I’ve got biscuits for months!”</p><p>Robin looked at him skeptically.</p><p>“Fine. Biscuits for weeks.” He admitted.</p><p>“Still no call about it’s owner though. Not even a prank one!”</p><p>Cormoran gets up, dusting the biscuit crumbs from his shirt and pulls her into a hug.</p><p>“They’ll call. Just give it some time.”</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>It’s early saturday morning when Strike is down in the office kitchenette, making coffee for Robin and himself after his coffee maker upstairs broke. He’s barely awake when the office phone rings. He’s about to let it go to voicemail when it occurs to him that not many people call before 8am on a saturday unless it’s important.</p><p>“Hello, Cormoran Strike’s office.”</p><p>“Hello? Oh, one second, mate.” A man’s gruff voice replies and Strike waits as he hears shuffling on the other end of the line.</p><p>“‘Kay, Mags. Tell him.” He hears the man say in the background.</p><p>“Hello?” A tiny, shy voice speaks.</p><p>“Hello there. My name is Cormoran. What’s your name?” He tries to put on his friendliest voice, hoping this is who he thinks it is.</p><p>“Maggie.” The small voice says.</p><p>“And how can I help you Maggie?”</p><p>“You found my bear!” She exclaims. All hints of nerves forgotten.</p><p>“Did we?” He asks, with a chuckle. “What’s his name? We’ve havent been sure what to call him.”</p><p>“Beary.” Even he is willing to admit the way her r’s sound like w’s is quite cute.</p><p>“Mags, dear. Let dad talk to the detective so we can work out how to get him home, okay?” Her father asks for the phone back. “Hey. Thanks, she’s been heartbroken for days! I have a bunch of photos with her and the bear I can send for proof. We can make the trip into London for this afternoon.”</p><p>Strike and Maggie’s father work out the details in the phone. Turns out his wife is away visiting a sick relative and he’s on his own with the kids for the first time. The bear was lost on a trip into London to keep them entertained and they’ve been looking everywhere for it ever since.</p><p>But having no social media, usually a very clever idea to Strike, meant he didn’t hear about the viral news story until he finally caught up with the paper a day late due to being a bit overwhelmed on his own.</p><p>Cormoran gave him his personal number for him to send photos to prove it’s her bear and to make arrangements to come get Beary.</p><p>He’s just about to go tell Robin the fantastic news when the photos come through.</p><p>There on his screen is Beary, sitting a tiny table, having a tea party with a little, rosy cheeked girl with golden blonde hair.</p><p>
  <em> This looks like it could be a young Robin. </em>
</p><p>He remembers when this all started, how she said she’d be devastated if she lost her favourite toy and wonders if this had happened to her. Was that why she was so determined to help?</p><p>More photos come in and each one shows a new adventure Maggie and Beary have gone on together.</p><p>He sends a message back. Thanking her father for the proof and telling him to text him when he’s downstairs before he hurries upstairs to tell Robin the good news.</p><p>-----------</p><p>
  <em> Hero Detectives Reunite Bear With Owner </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Cormoran Strike’s greatest case has finally been solved after a long hunt for the bear’s owner. The bear, named Beary, was retrieved from the Detectives after photographic verification was provided. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The bear’s owner was a 5 year old girl named Maggie, who is elated to be reunited with her beloved friend. Maggie and her father Colin, are back at home with Beary after a scary 6 day ordeal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Maggie felt as though she lost her best friend. It was devastating to see her so upset. When I finally saw the paper with the story I nearly fell out of my seat. Who’d have thought someone would go to all that trouble for a one legged bear? Our family can’t thank Ms. Ellacott and Mr. Strike enough.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The detectives are also thankful after seeing the outpouring of support from people all over the world sharing the story and helping out however they can. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Not only did people share the story to get the word out but our office was flooded with gifts for Beary. He has a whole new wardrobe to take home with him to Maggie’s. People wanted to see a happy ending just as much as we did.” Said Robin Ellacott, the detective who spearheaded the campaign. </em>
</p><p>Cormoran grins as he reads the article in the days paper, happy to have another case closed and for Robin to get her due.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>